mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Dry Bowser
by drifting... only Dry Bowser...]]Dry Bowser is a boney version of the Koopa King, Bowser. Mario first made the tyrant a skeleton in New Super Mario Bros. when he triggered a button in the first castle, sending Bowser down to scorching hot lava. Kamek revived him back to his fleshy state in the last boss fight, but Dry Bowser still make appearances in Mario spinoff titles. Mario Kart Wii is Dry Bowser's debut into the Mario Kart series, in which he's an unlockable large weight racer. Characteristics If you thought the original Bowser was frightening, Dry Bowser is something to behold then. His yellow skin has been burned off of him completely, leaving only his skeleton to make up his frame. His hands and feet are composed of many small little bones, the tips of them still sharp. Dry Bowser's chest plates are still present, but the lack of internal organs actually makes him SEE THROUGH via the gaps in the ribs. Dry Bowser's shell as been burned to a crisp black color, with dark red rings around the charred spikes. His tail is much more spiny looking as well. All of Dry Bowser's chains and collars, once black, are now a dark blood red, retaining the dulled silver spikes. His skull is sort of the same basic shape of Bowser's regular head, as it should be, but his snout ends in a pointed fashion. The skeletal brow on him is even more angry looking, and his deep black eye sockets have an eerie red glow in them. Adding to the demonic look is Dry Bowser's upward pointing horns, turning slightly yellow from the fire and having burnt red bases. A single tuft of dark orange hair is left on the undead Koopa, held up my a metallic band. Being a corpse surprisingly enhances Dry Bowser's abilities; apart from still being able to blast fire from his mouth, Dry Bowser can rip out bones from his own skeleton and toss them at Mario or anyone else. It is cool, yet disturbing. Bowser also has a more crackly and stricken roar, most likely due to his vocal chords being consumed in lava. Unlocked By *Beat the Nitro Grand Prix on 150cc difficulty with at least a ★ ranking. Statistics , Dry Bowser races along GBA Bowser Castle 3.]] *'Size:' Large Actual Bonuses *'Off-Road:' +6 *'Mini-Turbo:' +6. Cheese Website Stats *'Acceleration:' 1/3 *'Top Speed:' 3/3 *'Off-Road:' 1/3 Vehicles Karts .]] *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe Bikes *Standard Bike L *Flame Runner *Wario Bike *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom Staff Ghost Tracks for Dry Bowser.]] *Grumble Volcano *GBA Bowser Castle 3 ''Mario Kart Wii'' Trivia * He is the last Character in the Character Selection Screen, apart form the Miis. *In Mario Party: Island Tour, in Bowser's Tower, Bowser refers to Dry Bowser as his relative. Wait, so... what? *Here's his Mario Kart Wii website profile: "If the King of the Koopas wasn't scary enough already, his appearance as a surly skeleton should have the other drivers shaken in their seats!" See Also *Bowser *dry Bones *Koopa Troopa *Character Other Series ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series In New Super Mario Bros, Bowser falls in lava after being defeated in World 1. Then, he is the boss of the first castle of World 8. He can be defeated like Bowser normally is. Bowser Jr. will turn him back into Bowser with a potion. Then, he can be fought. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Dry Bowser is the final boss of World Star. His battle is almost exactly like the Bowser fight in World 6, but slightly harder. ''Mario Kart'' series In Mario Kart Wii, Dry Bowser is an unlockable playable heavyweight character. He has good mini-turbo and off-road. In Mario Kart 8, he is included in the second DLC Pack. He is a heavyweight character. In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, Bowser has an alternate costume based off of Bowser. ''Mario Party'' series In Mario Party: Island Tour, Dry Bowser is the fifth boss of Bowser's Tower. His mini-game is Dry Bowser's Brain Bonk. In Mario Party 10, Bowser turns into Dry Bowser halfway through Bowser's Tank Terror.